


О Хьюзе много говорили после

by M_O_Z_K_F



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Military, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_Z_K_F/pseuds/M_O_Z_K_F
Summary: Маэс, со слов жены, был чудесным супругом, о котором можно было только мечтать, или ей лишь так казалось? Ведь какой идеальный муж умрет на работе? Но это уже мысли со стороны.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	О Хьюзе много говорили после

**Author's Note:**

> ※ Автор 16 раз пережил смерть любимого персонажа «Стального алхимика»: 3 раза в ТВ-1, 9 раз в «Братстве» и трижды в манге. Однако свой первый фанфик по «Стальному алхимику» я хотела написать именно о Хьюзе. 
> 
> ※ Также, если быть честной, все герои и пейринги упоминаются вскользь и намеками, но поскольку они таки присутствуют, добавила их в шапку.
> 
> ※ Спасибо Tyto (из ficbook.net) за редакцию работы. (っ˘ω˘ς )

Хьюз был слишком смышлёным: первый из обычных смертных прознавший о Том дне. За что и был убит. Энви и Ласт об этом обмолвились перед смертью мужчины.

Маэс, со слов жены, был чудесным супругом, о котором можно было только мечтать, или ей лишь так казалось? Ведь какой идеальный муж умрет на работе? Но это уже мысли со стороны.

Подполковник считался ужасным начальником — всю работу спихивал на подчиненных, похлеще, чем первый ловелас Восточного штаба — Пламенный алхимик. Не было на него Ризы Хоукай, как казалось некоторым.

Хьюз был неплохим солдатом, в Ишваре мало говорил и хорошо работал. Вот только в Центре лез, куда не следовало, так считал Расс. В конце концов, армия избавилась от пса, который не слушал приказа, а ведь фюрер дал приказ подполковнику оставить это дело. Все же это было осознанное решение мужчины идти до конца.

Маэс был хорошим товарищем. Риза знала об этом не понаслышке, Ишвар был тому подтверждением. Потому на душе становилось еще больнее, ведь это знал и Он.

Подполковник был хорошим похитителем, точнее, добрым. Так несколько раз называл мужчину НЕ_коротышка.

Вечно отлынивающий Хьюз был таким же наивным идеалистом, как и Рой, просто хорошо это скрывал. Он, как истинный лентяй, оставил реализацию сумасшедшего плана на друга, а сам проводил все свободное время с дочкой и женой.

Маэс был заботливым отцом, души в дочурке не чаял. Но эта избалованность девочки, по наблюдениям фюрера, была слишком заметна. Ей не хватало дисциплины, по его мнению.

Папа невероятный и точка. Так всегда утверждала Элисия. Девочка еще долго не сможет поверить, что папа более не вернется вовремя. И даже не опоздает, даже очень-очень не опоздает, хоть прожди его возле двери целый вечер.

Считалось, что генерал-майор был убит хорошим знакомым, но на самом деле он просто не смог убить существо, принявшее лик жены или просто разум не успел сообщить нервным окончаниям: «Кидай, это не она». Ведь военный прекрасно осознавал, что умрет, если не убьет.

Хьюз-сан даже в том мире будет рассказывать о своей дочке и жене, казалось Альфонсу. А Уинри боялась за мальчиков, которые позовут её на свидание — заботливый папа мог и с неба выстрелить в недостойных.

Таких, как Хьюз, убивают первыми, говорил Мустанг — и не прогадал. Среди его союзников первым ушел он. Дороги расходятся всегда слишком рано, был уверен полковник.

Генерал-майор был из тех, кто не нуждался в словах благодарности. Он помогал безвозмездно, иногда совсем себя не щадя. Хороший друг, как говорилось ранее.

А еще Маэс считал, что Рою стоит пока получше скрывать свои чувства к Ризе, а то кое-кто мог ими воспользоваться. Но также мужчина предрекал, что в будущем его друг мог стать во главе страны и возможно уже тогда послушается его совета — женится. Интересно, каким бы отцом стал Мустанг? Черт, Хьюз же хотел быть крестным. Обидненько, но так уж и быть.

Хьюз был очень смышлёным, а потому не жалел ни о чем, ведь четко осознавал: его друзья успеют разгадать предоставленную им загадку вовремя и спасут Элисию, Грейсию и страну.


End file.
